Recently, cellular phones equipped with a non-contact type IC card are in practical use. There is also a system in practical use which carries out settlement of a purchased merchandise as a non-contact communication is carried out between such a cellular phone and a ticket gate, an automatic vending machine, and the like (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-151750).
There is proposed a scheme of exchanging address book information between cellular phones using a close-range communication function or a non-contact communication function (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-154004).
Furthermore, there is developed a proximity wireless transfer technology which performs a high-speed communication in a close range that a communication distance is 3 cm or so (see, for example, “15 companies established consortiums for “TransferJet” of SONY”, Nikkei Electronics, Aug. 11, 2008, NIKKEI BP Publishing, P. 12 to 13). Data of large amount of contents can be exchanged in a short time according to this proximity wireless transfer technology.
When the non-contact communication function or the proximity wireless communication function disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-151750 or Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2008-154004 is used, it is necessary for a user to operate keys of a mobile communication terminal and to select data to be transmitted or an application to be used. Such user operation is, however, extremely bothersome to the user.
When a user wants to watch a terrestrial digital broadcasting program that another user receives and plays using his/her own mobile communication terminal through a terminal device, it is necessary for the user to get the channel of the watched program from another user, and to tune a channel through a user operation by himself/herself. Such successive operations are also extremely bothersome to the user.
Likewise, when a user wants to view, through his/her own terminal, a website that another user is browsing, it is necessary for the user to get the URL of the browsed website, and to access such a website through a user operation by himself/herself. Such successive operations are also bothersome to the user.